1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that is capable of reading an image of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an image forming apparatus is known which includes an automatic document feeder (ADF) that is capable of automatically feeding a document to an image reading portion when an image that is read in the image reading portion capable of reading the image of the document is formed on a sheet.
Recently, in the image forming apparatus, demand for downsizing is strong. However, since, in the image forming apparatus including the automatic document feeder, generally, a document conveying path that is configured to convey the document and a sheet conveying path that is configured to convey the sheet are provided individually, and there is a problem in that downsizing is difficult.
Thus, an image forming apparatus is proposed in JP-A-2006-232467, which achieves the downsizing by using a common part of a part of a document conveying path of the automatic document feeder and a part of a sheet conveying path of an image forming apparatus body.